


Remember That

by my_chemical_romanoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/my_chemical_romanoff
Summary: "You're my best friend, Oswald. Remember that." Post 3.14





	Remember That

              Oswald wasn’t sure if his eyes were closed or if clouds of crimson had blinded him. He wasn’t in any pain unless numbness had already set in. As his body sank down into the bay-a familiar experience-he wondered if he wanted to come back up for air. Ed had never been so heartless towards him, but Oswald deserved his friend’s rage. He was selfish and the damage he caused could never be undone. As his body continued to sink, Oswald recalled something Ed had told him before his life took a downward spiral.

              _“You’re my best friend, Oswald. Remember that.”_

              Oswald trusted Ed, especially those words. Was love so blinding that it could change a man so much? All love did for Oswald was turn him into a jealous monster. He unwillingly exhaled and in doing so, inhaled a mouthful of icy water that tasted like iron. Oswald attempted to flail his limbs, but he couldn’t tell if he was making any progress. He couldn’t feel anything, not even the aching in his bad leg. Oswald wondered if this was it for him. Death at the hands of a friend, of a man whom he loved more than anything. Oswald wanted to laugh. Love had made him weak. His mind began to blank, but for a brief moment, Oswald swore that he could see his mother’s eyes staring into his…

              He coughed, vomiting a mouthful of water before gasping for air. Oswald still couldn’t feel his limbs, but he could breathe. His eyes opened to a grey haze so blinding that he had to shut his eyes.

              “Oswald?”

              The woman’s voice saying his name had a heavy accent, one so familiar that it forced Oswald’s eyes to flutter open as he stood up on shaking knees. “Mother?” he rasped. Oswald was certain he was dead as his gaze met with his mother’s. She was smiling with the gentle smile he loved to remember her with. “Oh…” His cheeks burned as tears brimmed in his eyes. “Oh my God. Mother!” Oswald exclaimed as he lurched forward to embrace her. He could feel her arms wrap around him and tears freely streamed down his cheeks. “I-I’m so happy to see you, mother! I-I’ve missed you. So much…” He nuzzled against her chest. His nostrils burned as he tried to inhale the floral scent he had always associated with her.

              She slowly pulled away and gazed into Oswald’s eyes with a sad stare. “I must go, Oswald.”

              “Bu--”

She pressed a finger to his lips before rising to her feet.

 It suddenly dawned on Oswald that his mother didn’t deserve to rot where he was doomed to spend his eternity. Oswald was grateful that at least his mother got to be in a happy place, a happy place with his father. That Oswald was sure of. “Mother,” he breathed. Oswald attempted to stand, but the shooting pain in his right leg forced him to stay on the ground. “Mother, wait!” He watched her leave and cursed under his breath as her blond curls disappeared into a cloud of thick fog. “Mother!” he shouted, voice echoing. Oswald clenched his fists and swore under his breath before observing his surroundings. Wherever he was looked like Gotham, a fitting aesthetic for hell. Oswald’s brows furrowed as he squinted to find people moving about in the distance. He brought a hand to his stomach and let his fingers prod at his damp suit stained with crimson. Oswald pressed his fingers against his skin, but he felt no pain. He glanced down and unbuttoned his vest to find an empty plastic pouch fastened to it. The bag was small and an edge was fastened to his vestment by a safety pin. Oswald unpinned the bag and noticed remnants of red coating the pouch. Upon closer examination of the bag, he spotted a tiny puncture wound. Oswald audibly gasped and lifted his shirt to find that there were no traces of any bullet wounds on his skin. “Ed…”

 _“There’s more fun in you not knowing,”_ Edward’s voice taunted in the back of his mind…

…………….

Edward turned his head at the sound of footsteps. “How is he?”

Gertrud Kapelput stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. “Conscious. He’ll be fine.” As she approached Edward, her eyes became a bright blue and the wrinkles in her skin faded.

“Thank you.” He watched as Gertrude’s blond hair was removed from her head.

Clayface winked as he shoved the wig against Edward’s chest. “You owe me.”

Edward watched as turned to leave the room. “Thank you,” he murmured. His stare was fixed to Gotham’s grey skyline. Barbara Kean didn’t need to know he was showing an old friend mercy. If anything, she should have been watching her own back. Edward had his own plans for her, and he knew that she had plans of her own in store for him. If fate was kind to him, it would reunite him with the Penguin to aid him in those plans.  

             


End file.
